The Injustice Multiverse Timeline
by Shaman94
Summary: Combining the universes of Aliens Vs Predator, DC, MK, TMNT, He-Man, Thundercats, Dead By Daylight, Friday The 13th and many more to make the ultimate Fanon universe in which all of these franchises coexist!


**Got this idea after watching Wikizilla's Monsterverse Timeline video. Hope ya enjoy.**

* * *

_The following information is for Level Ten Leaguers recognized by the Brother Eye Database. Please verbally state your Justice League or Titan Identity and Alter Ego to varify acess._

_(State Your Name & Hero Persona.)_

_Thank You. Accessing files._

* * *

**Year, 1930 A.D.:** (Scenes from Predator:Concrete Jungle begin to play.)

_An alien race refered to simply as The Predators, covertly invades the cirme ridden city of New York to stalk worthy game for their ritualistic hunts. One injured member of this race flees but fails to dispose of the technology it had left behind. Humans reverse enginner this technology to help propel man into the next age of advanced weaponry and technology._

(Mention how that wasn't taught in History Class.)

* * *

**Year 1978: **(Scenes from Halloween begin to play, followed by The Friday The 13th:The Game, Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, Evil Dead series, 2010 Nightmare On Elm Street, MK 9-X appearances, and the Dead By Daylight slashers as well.)

_The first Meta-Human is discovered in the psychotic serial killer known as Michael Myers. A surge of killers with similar inhuman durability and strength follows shortly. The only connecting theme between all these Slashers is the fact that the markings of a presences dubbed The Entity were found in their respective stomping grounds._

_The Entity, if real, is believed to be able to transcend space and time, allowing it to exsist in multiple realities at different points in history. This raised the question, how many other dimensions were there for it to haunt?_

* * *

**Years 1990-93: **(Scenes from the first three Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles films as well as the 2007 CGI film play.)

_Not all Meta-Human's choose to abuse their power, however, as we begin to see a drop in Street Crime in New York during the early nineties. A family of radioactively mutated Turtles and a Rat that raised them had been revealed to have been the ones responsible for combating the crime wave plauging the city they dwelled beneath._

(Make a quip about how you can't make this stuff up.)

_This family of mutants would later on discover that travel through time and visitations from other worlds in different realities was very much possible._

* * *

**Year, 1995: **(Scenes from the Mortal Kombat film duology and Animated Series begin to play.)

_This vail between worlds and different realities would be exploited to its fullest in a ritualistic competition known as Mortal Kombat. A fighting tournament held between warring worlds as their champions face each other in one-on-one matches to the death, hence the name._

_With the rise in Meta-Human's and advancements in Earth's technology, those fighting to defend the world succeed and drive back the forces of the Outworld. For Now._

* * *

**Year, 1997: **(Scenes from Batman Arkham:Initiation, The Telltale Duology, Arkham:Origins and The Killing Joke begin to play.)

_Bruce Wayne undergoes intense and scrutinizing training to reach the peak of human physical and mental capabilities and uses his skills and wealth to combat the crime of Gotham City. He would eventually come to be feared by the muggers and thieves of Gothams nightlife scene and marked for death by the bosses of various mobs that refered to him as The Batman._

_After facing the criminal underworld for a long enough time, Batman would encounter one criminal that did not want to rule over Gotham but see it burn. This villain would leave a calling card of The Joker, everywhere he would go, giving him his name._

(Give your own opinion on Batman and his unwillingness to kill The Joker.)

* * *

**Year 2002: **(Scenes from Wolf Among Us begin to play)

_The Gateways between the worlds of different realities is exploited once more, allowing the Fables of folklore to enter into Earth Realm and hide amongst the human population. __Peace and secrecy is maintained by a branch of Fables policing over the secret world, one of the few being Bigby Wolf, the notorious Big Bad Wolf. Thanks to his efforts, Fable Town has gone unnoticed and undisturbed by the rest of the world for the time being._

(You make another remark of how New York seems to be going to The Furries in this day and age. Turtles, Rats and Wolves, Oh my.)

* * *

**Years 2004-2008: **(Scenes from Hellboy:Sword Of The Storms, Blood & Iron, the first film, The Science Of Evil and The Golden Army begin to play.)

_As the number of breaches between worlds grows, a special secreitive organization called The B.P.R.D. tracks and detains those that violate the laws of nature in this reality. Policing not just one city but the world itself. The most notable agent of the B.P.R.D. being Hellboy._

_The secrecy of Meta-Humans is eventually brought to an end as Hellboy makes his existence public to the world in New York City._

_(_Recall what a trip it was to learn about monsters being real from the devil on the side of the angels.)

* * *

**Year 2008: **(Scenes from Mortal Kombat Vs The DCUniverse begin to play.)

_Later the same year, the vail is broken on a worldwide scale. This time, fusing two realities into one, pitting the champions of the Mortal Kombat tournaments against the heroes that form the Justice League and their villains. The cause being revealed to have been an abomnibale fusion between Shao Kahn, The Ruler Of Outworld, and Darkseid, The Tyrant Of Apkolaypse. Together, the duo brought to life the all powerful fiend known as Dark Kahn. Through the combined efforts of Superman and Raiden, Dark Kahn is defeated and both realms saved._

_Shao Kahn and Darkseid btoh find themselves imprisoned in the wrong universe as a result of the events._

(Reflect on how many were lost during this time, due to the Rage Effect.)

* * *

**Year 2009: **(Secenes from the Blackest Night storyline begin to play out.)

_The crisis that followed the events of Dark Kahns invasion would allow William Hand, A.K.A. Black Hand, the opportunity to build an army of the dead with the Black Lantern Rings. The Universe is plagued by the vengful dead coming back to life and is saved only by the combined efforts of the various Lantern Corps, The Flash, and the force of life itself, taking form with the White Lantern Corps._

* * *

**Year 2010: **(Scenes from Assault On Arkham begin to play.)

_With the surge in Meta-Human activity and the global level threat they can pose, Amanda Waller forms a team of her own composed of villains shackled to her control. _

_(_Make a sarcastic remark about how much help they were in preventing the Rise of The Regime. Especially Harley.)

* * *

**Year 2011:** (Scenes of the Mortal Kombat 2011 video game begin to play, showing Raiden in both timelines doing what he can to prevent the bad timeline from playing out, diverging it into two variants. As well as Freddy Krugers return to Earth as he joins the fight.)

_Shao Kahn makes his way back to his own universe and prevails in claiming victory this time. As one last act of desperation, the Elder God, Raiden, sends a message to himself back in time to prevent Shao Kahns victory from coming into fruition. Splitting the present into two realities once all events are caught up._

(Make a quip about how that means you had a second try to get everything right and didn't even know it.)

* * *

**Year 2012 In Primary Universe: **(The scenes of Injustice God Among Us begin to play. More specifically, the fight between the heroes and villains we see in Earth two's timeline occuring, showing us the point where the two universes diverge as there was no third party to have stopped the Joker from detonating the bomb this time.)

_A clash between the heroes and villains of Earth then changes everything as The Joker nukes metropolis, killing all in it and Superman's wife and unborn child in the expolsion._

_(_Choose your side as you either blame Batman for not being willing enough to kill a deranged serial killer or Superman for allowing The Joker to change him.)

* * *

**Years 2013-18: **(Scenes from all Five Prequel Comic Volumes of the Injustice Game and the actual video game itself, play out.)

_Batman, clinging to the believe that there is still hope for his friend and son, has tampered with the files in this dates entry. Altering it to read that he threw the first punch at the Arkham confontration and that it was Victor Zass Damian killed. Deleted files state otherwise, however, and the date of Richard Grayson's passing supports their authenticity._

_Following the tragedy, the heroes of Earth form a Regime to police the globe. All except for Batman that is, who goes on to create an Insurgency to help stop the heroes from taking control. In the years, the magic users of the world, the Lantern Corps, the Olympians and heroes from an Alternate Reality, are all dragged into the fight and bring an end to this war._

_The Last Son Of Krypton is then arrested and locked in a Red Sun Holding Cell._

* * *

**Years 2019-23: **(Scenes from the Injustice 2 prequel comics and the game itself play out.)

_With the Regime out of the way, an eco terrorist team headed by Ra's Ah Ghul become the new enemy of Batman and his friends. His team being composed primairly of the newly formed Suicide Squad Jason Todd had stolen from Amanda Waller after killing her._

_Meanwhile, Batman reformed a new Justice League with the help of a different dimesnions Green Arrow, the time traveling hero Booster Gold, and the next generation of Meta-Human's._

_During this time, Supergirl is raised and trained by Black Adam and Wonder Woman, befriending a defecting Damian Wayne and aiding him in defeating Ra's organization and turning her attentions on freeing her cousin._

_The conflict between heroes is brought to a cease fire as the alien collector that brought the end of Krypton, Brainiac, arrives to Earth with the help of Gorilla Grodd and The Society, an organization composed of the Suicide Squad he had stolen from the defeated Ra's. The Regime and new League form an unsteady alliance to combat the new threat together._

_The events that followed onboard the ship of Brainiac remain unkown._

* * *

**Year *Static Noise*:**

The Meta-Human's- ***Broadcast Interrupted***

* * *

**Parallel Universe 1:** (Scenes from the Arkham Trilogy begin to play, along with the Mortal Kombat reboot trilogy which also returns Jason, Leatherface, The Predator and The Alien to Earth.)

_Using Satelite transmissions from other universes we have encountered, we are able to monitor and make notes of the events that follow._

(Mention how disturbing that is if you really think about it.)

_In the Secondary Universe of the Alternate Leauge memebers that aided in toppoling the Regime, The Joker had failed in nuking Metropolis, leading to his arrest and plotting to take control of Arkham Asylum with the Venom Formula Bane is notorious for using. However, the modified chemical did no agree with his genetic code and induced a rapid decline in The Clown Prince's health. The Joker had perished by his own hand._

(Realize the irony and give a small chuckle at the humor found in it.)

_Meanwhile, the Mortal Kombat torunament still rages on, tampering with the timeline once more in an attempt to resolve the conflict between worlds once and for all._

* * *

**Parallel Universe 2: **(Scenes from He-Man New 52, He-Man vs Injusitce and Masters Of The Universe Vs Thundercats begin to play.)

_Meanwhile, in another universe, after the Brainiac invasion, The Regime is reformed and Superman brainwashes Batman into helping him. Seeking someone with the might to fight back, Damian Wayne, now dawning the cape and cowle, leads the Insurgency and finds the strongest man in the universe with the help of the world's magic users._

_Bringing He-Man back to Earth allows for a confrontation between the him and Superman, resulting in the death of Daimian Wayne and the lost of He-Man's power as Superman steals away his sword. Skeletor, at the same time, is given the power of Shazam, to fight Darkseid only to be defeated as he storms Castle Grayskull._

_In turn, Darkseid is bested by the enhanced Superman who is setting his sights on the Multiverse afterwards. Skeletor, before being banished to another demension, passes the power of Shazam onto He-Man, allowing him to topple the Man Of Steel and save the multiverse._

_Skeletor would find himself now in the confines of another dark wizard's dwellings named Mumm-Ra._

(Commen on how even the supposed strongest man in the universe had difficulty facing Superman.)

* * *

**Parallel Univers 3: **(Scenes from Shaman94's Injustice 3:Final Crisis, Injustice:The Other Gods Chapter 100, and Dead By Daylight:The Blood Moon Chapter 6 begin to play.)

_Meanwhile, in a fourth reality, Batman and the New Leauge prevented the return of the Regime. Months later, the new League watch as the newly formed Teen Titans win back the public favor as they fight Hive Academy and the new forces of Deathstrokes Titans East, formed from the runaway Titans Cyborg, Raven and Daimian._

_However, despite their efforts, all Meta-Humans become a target to the newly formed Cadmus Intiative. A military of robotic versions of the Meta-Humans held in captivity dubbed M.E.T.A.L.L.O's, led by the General Vandal Savage. A global scale war between the remaining Meta-Humans and Metallo's ensues._

_Amongst a few of the Meta's an alien from another world was dragged into the fight after escaping Brainiac's ship. The Outlander would best the General in combat and join the newly formed Titans while searching for a way back home. His mysterious disappearance, however, would leave his tale without an ending, for the time being._

(Wish the outlander luck and compare his situation to your own woes.)

* * *

_This concludes the Timeline of the Multiverse we have discovered thus far. More files shall be added and updated as new knowledge is brought to light. Thank you for your corroboration. _

_Brother Eye, Signing Out._

_(State Your Alter Ego To Sign Out.)_

* * *

**Well, that was a fun run down through all my childhood games to today's favs and seeing how they all connect. Let me know what you think or if I missed anything in the reviews or through a PM.**

**I also hope this cleared some issues up about the continuity thus far.**

**Until then, I am the Shaman and I will catch you all next time.**


End file.
